The Psychic Jinjuuriki: Into the Abyss
by adrogoz
Summary: Sequel to "The Psychic Jinjuuriki". In order to bring Mewtwo and Sasuke back to the world of ninjas and reawaken their allies, Naruto and some of his friends use a new jutsu to travel to another world. But what happens when the world they arrive in is not the one they intended to go to? And one in which none of them can see, at that?


_**First things first, this is a sequel to "The Psychic Jinjuuriki". If you haven't read that, some things aren't going to make sense. **_

"Everyone ready?" asked Kakashi as the group assembled.

"We were ready about an hour ago!" grumbled Naruto. "You're the only one who's late, besides Shikamaru sleeping in..."

"I was escorting Orochimaru and the other prisoners to the Leaf prison", said Kakashi. "Even with his hands sealed, they needed three jonin just to make sure he didn't try anything..."

Naruto looked across at the team, mostly comprised of the Genin from the Chuunin exams still awake. Lee, Shikamaru and Naruto himself had been teleported out by the cloaked man, Hinata had been sitting near Kadabra who had teleported her out before the void closed in, and Tenten had, until a few hours ago, been at the hospital from her round against Gaara. Shino had apparently been sent on a different mission, and Sakura, Choji, Ino, Kiba, Hyoku, Kudara and Neji had been amongst those caught in the void.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Hinata, Tenten and Kakashi formed a circle. "We're counting on you to do the psychic part, Naruto. You're the only one who can..."

"Room for one more?" asked Dawn, entering the circle. "Palkia is my Pokemon, so what he does is my responsibility"

"Fair enough", said Kakashi. "The more the merrier. I'm sure Naruto will have more luck finding the other world with someone from there..."

"Alright! Let's go!" said Naruto, his eyes glowing blue again as Kakashi formed hand seals. " Dimensional Teleportation Jutsu!"

As the six ninja and one Pokemon Trainer seemlingly dissolved into blue, an old man with one arm in a cast and one bandaged eye turned to his underlings.

"Lord Danzo, did you copy the Jutsu?" asked a young man with orange hair.

"Indeed", said Danzo. "But it is impossible for me to perform the psychic portion myself".

Danzo took a scroll and wrote down the instructions to the jutsu. "Fuu, it may be possible for you to perform this jutsu using your clan's specialty. Take Torune to this "other world" and observe both the world's inhabitants and Uzumaki himself. If you find a threat to the Leaf village, destroy it. If you see any potential weapons beyond what the village has already, take them. And take notes on everything"

"Yes, my lord", said Fuu.

* * *

Red investigated around the huge machine that had sent the other trainers to another world. The Electivire and Beheeyem who had been running the machine had been knocked out, but somehow the machine was running more frantically than ever.

"It can't be helped", he said, taking out a Pokéball and releasing an orange fiery dragon Pokémon. "Charizard, melt this thing down" he ordered.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that", said a voice as three strangers entered the chamber.

At the front of the three stood a young man in a pristine white suit. To his right was a huge man who stood at least seven feet tall. He wore a green trench coat and grey trousers with many pockets. The man on the left wore black robes covered in red runes. His untidy pale blue hair obscured his eyes completely and came down to his mid-back.

"We can't have you destroying our equipment, can we?" said the well-dressed man. He drew an Ultra Ball from his suit pocket and summoning a Malamar from it. The squidlike Pokémon lashed out with a tentacle, bringing an avalanche of rocks raining down around Red and Charizard. Red quickly recalled his Pokémon and was about to call on another when suddenly the machine began glowing with a blue light, a light that soon engulfed him…

Brendan and Nate rushed back to the cave to find it almost entirely caved in. The machine that had summoned the two men in the red-cloud cloaks was nowhere to be seen, nor was Red. The only living things in the chamber were two unconscious Pokémon.

"What happened in here?" asked Nate.

"Who knows?" said Brendan. "Earthquake or Rock Slide most likely…"

Nate suddenly froze as he felt something against his neck. Brendan looked round to see a silver-haired man with a mask that covered the lower half of his face, an unusual knife held to Nate's neck

"Answer quickly", said Kakashi. "Who are you and what happened to my comrades?"

* * *

Naruto emerged after the Dimensional Teleportation Jutsu, bewildered at the change in surroundings. Had they even finished the jutsu yet? Looking around, he could see Hinata, Shikamaru, Lee, Dawn and Tenten looking around, just as bewildered as him, and nothing else. Everything else around them was black as a moonless night.

"Where are we?" asked Tenten.

"I don't know", said Shikamaru. "Naruto, are you sure you did your part of this jutsu correctly?"

"Why are you asking me?" asked Naruto. "Also, where's Kakashi-sensei?"

Naruto reached out with his telepathy, trying to detect any other minds nearby. He was surprised to find a large group of beings surrounding them. As soon as he was aware of their presence, his mind gave a blurry image to the beings surrounding them…

"Everybody, stand up slowly and put your hands up…" whispered Naruto.

"Why?" asked Lee. "What is going on?"

"We're surrounded by a large group of invisible beings", explained Naruto. "And they don't seem happy to see us…"

The group did as they were told.

"What a drag…" moaned Shikamaru. "We get to another world only to find we can't see anything and immediately get captured…"

Suddenly, the blurry figures moved, as if reacting to another threat. Hinata took this chance to activate her Byakugan.

Initially, all she could see were faint pressure systems in the air around what could have been the invisible people. Then she felt an unusual chakra drain to her eyes as blue auras appeared surrounding what she assumed to be the invisible captors Naruto mentioned, along with larger structures that glowed with a similar energy. Then, for a brief moment, she saw blue sky and black-robed swordsmen, before her vision was clouded entirely with a bright light. She tried to close her eyes to block out this blinding light, but with no luck – the light filled her vision regardless of whether her eyes were open or closed. Even deactivating her Byakugan didn't seem to block it out…

"Hinata?!" shouted Naruto, seeing that Hinata was panicking. He and Dawn rushed over to Hinata while Shikamaru, Lee, Tenten and a Pokémon Dawn had summoned, a blue and black lion-like beast that crackled with electricity, guarded them from the unseen attackers. But when Naruto looked back up, the invisibles were being knocked out by, or fleeing from, a group of newcomers.

Newcomers who, at least most of them, were entirely visible to the ninjas and Dawn.

"Are you alright?" said a young man with dark skin and brown hair who stood around six and a half feet tall. Naruto thought he could see a black-and-purple blur around his left arm.

"Yeah, I guess", said Naruto.

"Who or what were those things back there?" asked Tenten. "Where are we and why can't we see anything around us?"

"Those were Soul Reapers", explained another teenager, a boy dressed in white wearing glasses who reminded Naruto too much of Neji for some reason. "You're saying you travelled this far into the Soul Society with no idea where you were?"

"Well yeah", said Naruto. "We just got here and it was all pitch-black! Then we were surrounded by these invisible people…"

"Wait, you're saying none of you can see ANYTHING here?" said the boy in white.

"Not a thing, until you got here", said Shikamaru. "Why do you stand out fine but these "Soul Reapers don't?"

"They mustn't have any Spiritual Awareness", said another voice. The group looked down to see a black cat. "These people, or at least most of them, are humans with physical bodies…"

"As opposed to what?" asked Shikamaru.

"You really don't know, do you?" said the cat. "You're in the Soul Society. Or, in other words…"

"…the afterlife"


End file.
